Festival!
by Merridaine
Summary: It's festival time! Sakura's got a dance partner, will she tell Sasuke who it is? Can he change her mind? Let the fun ensue! Oneshot SasuSaku


Festival

"Sasuke-kun!" her sweet voice rang out in the thick night air. Sighing under his breath he turned slowly to see Sakura running towards him, he was mildly surprised that she could run in a kimono. He examined her now long pink hair, it had been roughly pulled back into a loose bun on the back of her head, it bobbed up and down as she ran. Two opals on gold chains swayed loosely from her small ears. Sasuke noticed that the opals matched the gorgeous colour of her eyes and mimicked the way she sparkled whenever she spoke to him.

He dragged a hand through his dark spiked hair and tugged at his stiff ceremonial robes, dark blue with a black sash. She looked like an angel and he? He was the fallen angel.

"Sakura, hurry up!" he snapped crankily at her.

"Coming Sasuke-kun!" she chirped. Finally she arrived next to him- a little short of breath and pink in the face- and he set off again for the festival. For a while Sakura was content with the calm silence but her 'Inner self' desired to be heard.

"Sasuke-kun, who is your partner tonight?" she asked curiously, but not without a hint of envy in her words. He stopped and quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly, she giggled and tutted slightly.

"Sasuke-kun, you are funny! A partner is required for the last dance tonight, it is tradition, all shinobi dance! I am going with- Oh Sasuke-kun can you give me a hand" she squeaked as her hair fell from its bun, cascading down her back, contrasting with the dark red kimono that she wore- the hair flowed over her shoulders. Sasuke was a little annoyed he wanted to know who she was going with, not that Uchiha Sasuke cared!

"Hn" he muttered and picked up the maroon hair band from the floor, Sakura raked back her hair and Sasuke stepped swiftly behind her to tie the locks up. His rough fingers touched a few strands of pink hair, his fingers rejoiced at the touch, so soft. Her head jerked and she snapped at him.

"Don't pull so hard!"

"Hn" he stroked the hair into place, taking a moment to tentatively sniff a rose coloured lock, she smelled like mint. He began to fumble with the hair band- usually nimble fingers becoming thick and heavy- it shot out of his hands, pinging Sakura on the back of her head.

"Ow! Sasuke-kun you baka! I know you don't like me but…" snarled Sakura before spinning round swiftly, only to find she was face to face with Sasuke. She didn't expect to be so close to him. Her sea-green eyes widened in shock, seeing this Sasuke smirked a little, plucking a little hair gently from her face; once again he inhaled her clean sweet scent.

Sakura swayed forward dreamily, feeling her chest brushing against his torso. Bright red with embarrassment she toppled backwards, not wanting to upset the shy boy, but he shot out a hand which clasped her lower back bringing her ever closer. Her pliable body moulded into his stiff one and she stood stupidly, arms hanging limply by her sides. He removed a hand from her hair and took her small dainty one in his, he pulled it to his back and left it there. Sasuke then reached for the other one and tugged it between their two faces, he kissed it silkily, all the while smirking his famous smirk.

Sakura's cheeks flushed so hard she felt light headed. Sasuke dropped her hand and this time she moved it upwards stoking his cheek, following the smooth hard line of his jaw, a small dainty smile graced her pink lips. But she swiftly recoiled as he licked his lips.

With no hesitation he leaned forward, resting his forehead on her ample one, he looked into frightened but beautiful eyes. Silently he asked her permission for once with no hesitation she accepted. Angled his head and pecked her wide forehead, leaving it burning for more of his touch.

"Sasuke-kun…" she started to whisper huskily but was silenced by him kissing her just below her ear. Sakura moved Sasuke's face so he was looking her in the eye and affectionately stroked his hair. He edged closer, breath tickling her nose, it was warm: he was warmer than he had ever been before.

He kissed her gently on her soft plump lips tasting her and savouring the knowledge that he was her first and now she was claimed as his. Sasuke was relieved now he had no need to worry about Sai, Naruto, Lee, Neji or Kiba tainting his precious girl. Sakura herself had no idea how much he valued her and was just happy to feel the touch of his angelic lips against her own.

Sakura let herself fall into his kiss, all thoughts of the festival and dance erased from her flustered thoughts. Sasuke was so tender with her yet he kissed her as if he would never let go, he kept his lips firmly on hers. He did not push her to deepen the kiss instead he was patient and let her find her own way; it was as much her moment as it was his. Breathing out he softly pulled away, she groaned a little and he rubbed his nose against hers, startling her with the familiarity of the action. She smiled happily.

"So who **were **you going with to the dance tonight?" he asked in a deep and mesmerising baritone voice. The two began to walk hand in hand.

"Well… are you sure?"

"Yes"

"The greatest man that ever lived…" she teased. His eye twitched.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sakura! Dammit yes!" he grumbled, Sakura giggled.

"My daddy of course!" she declared triumphantly.

Needless to say dear readers Sasuke was a 'little' surprised his mouth hung open and then he smirked. Sasuke would not let the small girl get the better of him, he scooped her up, and she flung her arms around his shoulders, her legs hanging free, his arms around her tiny waste. She smiled wickedly at the avenger and he kissed her passionately.

Indeed revenge was sweet.


End file.
